


Blood Bath

by OnibugiW



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, First work - Freeform, Horror, Or Thriller maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnibugiW/pseuds/OnibugiW
Summary: Prompt from Pinterest.And there she was, the woman he loved, lying naked in a pool of blood.





	Blood Bath

There was something amiss, he could feel it.

His sixth sense was telling him to leave. He didn't listen, of course, it was his choice to come here. It was routine.

He could see reasons that the house would look eerie to others, the rotting wooden walls, barred and shattered windows and the grungy doors that creak upon opening, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what gave him those chills.

There were mirrors everywhere, some cracked, but all streaked with one thing or another.

The wind whipped around the jagged glass, almost sounding like whispers in the night. The moon was hidden by dark clouds, and there were no stars to be seen. The only light he had was this dingy little flashlight, bought for only $3.

There was a question in his head, one he desperately wanted to be answered.

Did she get there already?

He could only guess she was there somewhere, after all, she did promise she would be.

Shining his light at the dusty floorboards, he noted footprints in the dust. At first, he assumed them to be his own, or perhaps hers, but they were much too large.

Did she bring one back there? 

The question floated in his head.

He chuckled darkly.

It wouldn't have been the first time after all.

He followed the tracks, his footsteps slow and steady, but silent, so as to not alert any squatters that may be there, and her as well.

He wanted to surprise her after all.

His lithe form moved through the shadows, almost as though he were one, his feet and eyes following the impressions in the dust until he reached a staircase going to and then he could hear it.

Soft, even breathing. One person. His grin grew.

She was there and had already finished up with her ’friend’.

He was proud of her.

He stepped carefully up the stairs, avoiding the broken and rotted steps with practiced ease.

He felt himself relax as he reached the top step of the stairs.

No one but them knew how to get up the stairs safely. The nail marks of the wall and steps themselves were more than enough proof.

In front of him was a long corridor with only 3 doors. One, on the left, one, on the right, and the last starting back at him, but was furthest from him. He walked right for it.

As he reached it, he could feel all the tension in him ease. His mind never seemed more clear.

He took a breath, and gently swung the door open, and-

And there she was, the woman he loved, lying in a pool of blood.

As he stripped down to join her, he asked:” How many did it take to fill the pool this time?”

As he stepped over the body of her ’friend’ and slipped in next to her, she grinned wildly.

”Enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work. Please let me know if it was good or nah.


End file.
